Dignidad
by Onmyuji
Summary: Chrom tenía la certeza de que tenía más que una deuda enorme con Robin por su ayuda en la guerra contra Plegia, sino por haberle robado el honor y la dignidad.


**Disclaimer:** _Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems_.

* * *

 **Dignidad**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

No podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Había tratado de pensar en lo dulce y amable que ella había sido después del _incidente_ (como gustaba de llamarlo luego de que la escena se repitiera una y otra vez en su cabeza cada vez que no tenía algo en qué ocuparse); trató de concentrarse en los planes de batalla que se habían hablado en lo sucesivo; se esforzó a sobremanera por no lucir desconcentrado en el entrenamiento que Frederick tomaba con él con mucha diligencia; y dedicó mucha más inútil atención a la conversación que Lissa, unas horas más tarde, se esmeraría por compartir con él.

Quiso enfocarse en el sabor de la comida que Cordelia había preparado esa noche para todos, especialmente en los platillos que le resultaban más atractivos y preferidos desde siempre. Pero nada de eso resultó efectivo.

Porque seguía pensando en el _accidente de esa mañana_. Y lo obligaban a pensar de nuevo en su estratega en jefe, motivo de su distracción y angustia de ese día.

Y es que nunca había visto a Robin como una mujer especialmente femenina. De hecho, ya en cierta ocasión había cuestionado su femineidad delante de ella y las cosas habían resultado desagradables para él; poniendo a su estratega con mucho muy mal humor.

Pero eso se debía a que Robin no se comportaba como una chica normal y, aunque en principio lo había percibido como un problema, ahora le gustaba _mucho_. No tenía que ser _macho de pecho peludo_ ni dar muestras ni pruebas de su hombría todo el tiempo ante ella, como si la joven fuera un hombre más; pero tampoco tenía que ser refinado y educado como si fuera una doncella cualquiera de la corte.

Eso se debía a que Robin era especial. Y quizá era por esa razón que le angustiaba tanto la idea de no poder dejar de pensar en ella y en la forma en que ella reaccionó al haberla pillado desnuda en mitad de su baño.

Ahí volvían sus recuerdos a su mente, haciendo que Chrom cambiara al menos seis veces de color hasta que un rojo profundo y brillante se asentó en su sana tez y el príncipe tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cara para cubrirse la vergüenza y esperar que el vergonzoso momento pasara sin ser detectado por ninguno de sus camaradas.

Se había comportado de una manera estúpidamente tonta y despistada (aunque no muy lejos de quien era él, realmente). ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que tantas vaporosas y densas nubes en una tienda podrían implicar el baño de su compañera? Claro, porque antes de la lógica y la razón, había actuado por impulso, sin total concentración. Y como castigo propio, ahí estaba él, incapaz de sacarse a la estratega desnuda de la cabeza.

Y ella, aunque molesta por el desafortunado evento, se lo había tomado bastante bien, por no decir con mucha tranquilidad. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando él? ¿Y en qué, por Naga, estaba pensando ella cuando decidió dejarlo pasar como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Por qué no había sido severa, lo suficiente como para humillarlo públicamente delante de todos sus Sheperds y hacerle saber que ese tipo de cosas no son permisibles ni siquiera para un príncipe como él? De solo pensar en la enorme ofensa en que había incurrido para con ella, se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Según las tradiciones de Ylisse de siempre, se supone que sólo el esposo (o en su defecto, futuro esposo) tenía derecho de verla desnuda, ya que se trataba de una doncella pura y casta. Y era entonces que Chrom palidecía, con angustia. ¡Le había deshonrado con su acto tan indigno! ¿Qué diría su gente, qué dirían sus Sheperds como supieran de ese terrible accidente? ¿Con qué ojos lo verían? ¡Le había robado su virtud a Robin! Ningún hombre iba a querer casarse con ella de ahí en más, aún incluso si él ofreciera todas las bendiciones que pudieran ocurrírsele.

Oh, ¿pero que había hecho? Ahora no sólo le debía su invaluable ayuda como estratega en jefe durante esa terrible guerra que ya se cocía contra Plegia; ¡ahora le debía la virtud y la dignidad!

No se daría cuenta, sino hasta unos días más tarde; que antes del incidente ya se había enamorado de ella por su personalidad y su forma de ser antes que por ser femenina cual doncella de la corte, y que eso sólo era estar un paso más cerca de limpiar el honor de la estratega con el matrimonio, como Lissa le sugeriría justo antes de la batalla final contra Plegia.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Este es mi pequeño tributo al fandom y al Fe!MUxChrom después de tanto Angst publicado por mi parte. Algo simple, corto y consciso para divertirme un rato. Esta idea nació luego de releer el Support B de estos dos :3 así que aquí tienen :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfruté escribirlo :D

Nos estamos leyendo ;D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
